


The Woman I Love

by commandershakarian



Series: Madera Lavellan X Cremisius "Krem" Aclassi [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Solas Mention, Trespasser DLC, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cremisius Aclassi is worried about Madera Lavellan. The Inquisitor has gone through a lot since defeating Corypheus: the Exalted Council, the threat of a Qunari invasion, a not so friendly reunion with Solas, and the disbanding of the Inquisition. He tries to find a way to bring a bright smile back to her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman I Love

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of my other Madera/Krem fics. This is sort of a "happy ending" for them. <3

Cremisius Aclassi’s greatsword whistled as it cut through the air, finding the enemy without trouble. The Saarebas dropped in an instant, his head now separated from the rest of his body. Blood stained the ground, but the mercenary didn’t seem to notice. His focus was on the fight, on his next opponent, on keeping the enemy from getting the upper hand.

From his peripheral vision, Madera Lavellan, the former Herald of Andraste, disappear from sight, cloaking herself as she approached one of the Qunari fighters. Her sudden appearance startled the warrior and she plunged her daggers in his chest before he could act.

The Iron Bull’s hollers echoed in the space surrounding them, his weapon coming down on the heads of those who got in his way. When the last Qunari fell, the Bull’s Chargers gathered together. They had been beating back the last of the attempted Qunari invasion ever since the Inquisition was disbanded. This had been the final group in Ferelden and Krem hoped that the Chargers could at least rest for the time being. He had sores on his feet that weren’t going away anytime soon.

“That was fucking awesome!” Iron Bull clapped a hand on his back, nearly knocking him off of his feet. “What do you say, Krem? A drink to celebrate?”

Krem smiled at his boss, knowing that Bull would keep them up well into the night ‘celebrating’ and decided to pass. “Maybe later, Chief. I’ve got some things I have to do.”

Bull’s gaze found Madera. The tiny elven woman was cleaning the blood from her daggers as she supervised the throat cutters. He nodded and grunted his understanding. Patting Krem on the shoulder, the former Qunari spy left him to do whatever it was he needed to. Krem and Mads hadn’t spoken about her reunion with Solas. Her former lover had broken her heart and Krem had spent the last two years mending it. She had told him that she loved him. But with Solas, things could have changed.

Madera glanced up as he approached, her emerald eyes wide with surprise. “Krem? I thought you’d be celebrating with Bull and Rocky by now.”

With a smirk, he shrugged and pulled his helmet off. His hair was damp from sweat and without the helmet to keep it in place, the strands were now falling into his face. Madera reached out with her hand and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

“I was going to, but I had more important things to attend to.” Taking hold of the hand that was still suspended midair, he pressed a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Krem felt pride as blush crept onto her cheeks. He could still get a reaction. That was a good sign.

“Oh? And what would that be?” Madera’s fingers lightly traced his jaw before dropping back down to her daggers. 

Krem watched as she sheathed them, trying her best to gain control over herself. He loved that about her. No matter what happened to her, no matter how embarrassing or sad, she found a way to smile and make those around her smile. It was a gift and Krem was thankful that she had chosen him to share her life with.

“Mads- we haven’t talked about the Exalted Council.” He didn’t want to mention the apostate, he disliked bringing her pain when it came to him, but he  _ had  _ to ask. “About Solas.”

“There isn’t much to talk about. Bull was there. I’m sure he told you.” She wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

With a sigh, he put a finger under her chin and turned her face so that she would look at him. “Madera… please. Talk to me.”

She bit her lip as she processed what he was asking. Then she nodded, her choppy auburn locks bouncing with the movement. “It was…  _ difficult _ . I admit it. It didn’t go as expected. There are things he said that I can’t even fathom. Things that he wants to do that I will never let come to pass. I may have to … to  _ kill _ him.” Her wide eyes glanced up and Krem felt his heart break at the fear he saw there. “I don’t know if I can do that, Krem.”

He pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly as she came to grips with what the future may hold. She could lose Solas completely and while that would hurt her, she knew that if it meant sacrificing the apostate’s life to save the world, she’d do it in a heartbeat. Krem pressed a kiss to her hair, the familiar scent of elfroot greeting his nose. “I love you.”

She pulled away and smiled up at him although there were tears in her eyes. “I know. Without you, I don’t know how I would be able to handle this. You’ve always been there for me, Krem. As an ally, as a friend, and now, as the man I love. I don’t deserve you, but I’m grateful to have you.” 

Krem wiped the tears as she gazed at him. “Permission to speak freely?”

She nodded.

A smile appeared on his face. “You are a liar, Your Worship.”

Shock crossed her face. “What?”

“There is no way you don’t deserve happiness and if I can bring that to you, than I’m honored to be the person who makes you happy.” Krem bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to her hand. As he met her eyes, he raised an eyebrow in challenge. “Care to dispute that,  _ amatus _ ?”

Madera giggled, taken aback by his words, but happy nonetheless. “ _ Vhenan _ , do you always talk to your boss in that tone?”

Krem laughed. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and proceeded to walk towards the camp where their friends waited. “Didn’t you hear? You aren’t my boss anymore.”

“Ah, yes, I’m just the-”

“The woman I love,” he continued, finishing the sentence before she could. He leaned down and kissed her. The feel of her soft lips upon his had always been his favorite thing and he couldn’t imagine a day where it wasn’t.


End file.
